


I Love You

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Incest, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stanley — " A pair of lips swallow the rest of the sentence, ten fingers burying into the thick locks of hair above them. Stanford's pushed farther up against the wall, back straight, head tilted up just enough to compensate for the small height difference between him and his twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This also is not a request (': and sat in my notes for like three days before I remembered to post it   
> Sobs I'm sorry guys, I been having trouble with those requests   
> Have a quickie against a wall

"Stanley — " A pair of lips swallow the rest of the sentence, ten fingers burying into the thick locks of hair above them. Stanford's pushed farther up against the wall, back straight, head tilted up just enough to compensate for the small height difference between him and his twin. A thick leg slips between his, rubbing and grinding up against him. His own six fingered hands scramble to find purchase, eventually grasping at the back of his brother's neck, torn between pulling him back and pushing him closer. He doesn't have a chance to ponder it long before Stanley makes the decision for him, pulling back and panting harshly against his damp lips. 

"What- what's gotten into you?" Ford's voice is breathy and a little too dazed for his own liking but Stan just eats it up. 

"S'not about what's gotten in me. It's about what's gonna get in you," His twin gives an almost feral, promising grin, rolling his hips against Ford's. They both give a quiet groan at the friction. "Get them pants off baby, 'cuz I'm about t'rock your world. Right here. Right now." 

Stan doesn't think he's ever seen Ford strip down so fast in his life. 

"Should try this dominant thing more often," the younger twin chuckles, pressing his face against the other's neck when they're both as undressed as they're willing to be with how fast paced they're moving. 

"Oh, just shut up and get on with it alread — " Ford breaks off in a moan as Stan's teeth dig into his skin, right by his pulse. 

"Aye, aye, master."

Ford chews at his lower lip as Stan marks up his neck, lips flying from one patch of skin to another, like he's been holding it in for weeks. His hands clutch at the broad shoulders, clinging tightly to his shirt when he's lifted up, legs wrapping loosely around the other's waist and God, there's a warm, wet hand slipping between his legs, soft barely there touches teasing him and contrasting with the unrelenting bites. Even when Stan's fingers are finally inside him, their touch is too teasing to be of any real satisfaction now.

His breath sounds harsh beneath the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. He can barely hear Stanley talking to him, telling him how much he loves flustering Ford, loves touching him, loves knowing he's pleased, loves him in general. Ford's face colors as that starts to become all Stan says, whispering it hotly against his neck, by his ear, like it's a mantra that he has to repeat daily. "I love you, I love you so goddamn much, Stanford, love you so, so much, fuck — " 

Stan's fingers are removed and eagerly replaced with his cock, and Ford's not sure what he was expecting but it wasn't the quick paced pounding his twin set for them. Like a starved man getting a taste of five star food, Ford absently manages to think before the rest of his thoughts fly out the window. Stanley's teeth are on the other side of his neck now, hands gripping his waist keeping him pinned up against the wall. He can't think, can't breathe, can't do anything except cling to his twin as wave after wave of pleasure is pushed through him. He's faintly aware of his voice, of his own sounds and he thinks he's saying his brother's name but he can't tell. Not when Stan's pace somehow picks up even more, not when he's jolting from the force that Stan's giving him, not when Stan's grunting under his breath and in between those soft cries of his name and those three too too sweet words again.

Ford's back arches when he reaches his peak and this time he knows he shouted his brother's name, can hear it ringing in his ears even as Stan finishes inside him with a howl of Ford's own name. They ride out the high together, panting and sweaty and settling back into reality. 

Stanley lowers himself to his knees, his twin cradled in his arms in his lap. His shoulders are trembling with each breath. 

"Doing alright?" He manages to mumble, and Ford sees enough of the goofy grin on his face to return said grin. 

"More than. What on earth, brought that on though?"

Stan gives a shrug. "I dunno really. I got the urge to pin you up against a wall and make ya feel good, so I did."

The older twin can't help it. He can hardly breathe but he still laughs, pecking Stan's cheek softly. "God, you're crazy."

"Maybe I am, but it's just me being crazy in love." 

More laughter falls from their lips as Ford tries to push Stan away now. "Oh my god, you absolute sap!" 

"They don't call us Pines for nothing. I certainly feel like a damn pine tree. Sticky and gooey and — " he trails off with other adjectives as they just rest for the moment, wrapped up in each other. Just like they should be.


End file.
